


Simpler Minds

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Lion's Mane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes reflects on a recent case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpler Minds

Afterward, Holmes wondered whether Watson himself might have aided, or at least the habit of interlocution. Watson might have known the matter with the dying lad at once, have asked how a scourge came to be wielded in a tidal pool. It would have been enough. In the end, sometimes a simpler mind was better able to solve certain mysteries.


End file.
